1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assemblies used as night lights. More specifically, the invention relates to light assemblies that provide momentary lighting and provide other full time night light functions integrated within the momentary night light assemblies. This invention is a further extended and modified application of the momentary secondary light source described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,570.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,570 describes “Automatic Momentary Secondary Light Source Assembly” that perform a special night light function by sensing the rate of change of ambient light and automatically lighting an enclosure for a fixed amount of time. It slowly turns off following the predetermined time period.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,544 discloses a lighting controller that prevents a rapid change in the intensity of a single light source by sensing the ambient light in a controlled space and gradually reducing it to match a predetermined rate function corresponding to adaptability of the human eye to changes in luminance. The wavelength spectrum of the light source is fixed by the light source chosen and is not controlled by the lighting controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,924 discloses a lighting system having at least two independent lighting subsystems each with a different ratio of scotopic to photopic illumination. The object is to control the dilation and contraction of the eye pupil by adjusting the level of scotopic illumination independently of the level of photopic illumination. This lighting system uses fixed filters to adjust the light wavelength from one source into the photopic range and the wavelength from the second source into the scotopic range. The ratio of the two light intensities is then varied to provide a response from the eye that controls the pupil size while holding the level of photopic illumination constant. This allows an increase in acuity and depth of field without increasing the overall brightness of the light source. No attempt is made to reduce the level of photopic illumination while increasing the level of scotopic illumination such as would be required in a controlled space where optimum night adaptation of the eye is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,154 discloses a Scotopic After-Glow Lamp having a Fluorescent Bulb with a non-uniform blend of scotopic enhanced phosphors and After-Glow phosphors. The scotopic phosphor blend prepares the eye to respond and adapt quickly to the after-glow light if the lamp power is turned off. When the lamp is turned off it glows at about 490 nm (nano-meters), thus enhancing scotopic vision while it glows.
US Patent Publication No. 2002/0067608 discloses an externally powered LED Flashlight utilizing an ultra-bright LED light source to achieve bright light output at low power consumption. The flashlight is powered by the batteries in a portable electronic device such as a cellular phone, a portable radio, or a personal data appliance. The flashlight connects to the battery in the portable device through a plug that is inserted into the AC adapter receptacle of the devise. It has a simple on-off switch, but no other method of light control is used.
None of these references disclose a controlled momentary night light, either singly or in combination with other supplemental lights, such as glowing lights, regular night lights, or scotopic night lights, nor do they disclose applications of these in other products.